Lily Harte
Lily Harte is a character role-played by RemiTheSiren. Background Information Lily Harte is a former small-time criminal in Los Santos. She had plans of branching out into the major crime scene, with her eye on Al Saab to help her do so. However, after meeting and starting a relationship with LSPD Officer, Brittany Angel, she turned a new leaf, and dedicated herself to becoming lawful. General Description Lily’s reason for being in the city is unknown at this time. Her time as a criminal in Los Santos only lasted a few months, and she was never caught by law enforcement. She had many close calls, including almost getting caught by Deputy Michael Dias †, Detective Jenny Hall, and Officer Brittany Angel. Lily was developing a reputation for being very productive and lucrative in what she could find on the streets. She provided criminal supplies; including class 2 guns, bank cards, and drugs to Al Saab, James Carter †, and Sonya Summers. Lily is a pretty secluded and elusive person. She prefers to observe situations, rather than insert herself into them. Relationships Amara Harte † Amara Harte was her twin sister, and they had a strained relationship from prior issues; even though Amara would call Lily whenever she had hit rock bottom. However, Lily had said she would not tolerate anyone hurting Amara; that "hurting Amara was only 'her' job". Brittany Angel During a test drive with Al Saab, Lily was pulled over by LSPD Officer, Brittany Angel, for speeding on the highway. Lily offered her phone number, which Angel took. After some flirting over text, and insulting her sister, Amara Harte, they agreed on an airfield date to test out her new car. Lily and Angel hit it off, with mutual innuendos thrown at one another, and the date ended up at Angel’s apartment. They continued to flirt over text for the next couple of days, and agreed to be together exclusively. After their second date, Angel opened up to Lily, saying that she may not come home some days, due to her job. Lily evasively told Angel that she was involved in criminal activities, but would be willing to be an informant, which Angel was reluctant in accepting. Afterwards, Lily turned in all of her criminal possessions to Officer Emily Reinhart, including class 2 weapons, drug, and bank cards, among other paraphernalia; effectively coming clean for Angel. During a situation where an Officer was taken hostage and shot, Lily unintentionally interrupted Angel during a phone call with the terrorist responsible. Angel let it slip that Lily was her girlfriend over the phone to the man, and was terrified she may have put Lily in danger doing so. Angel warned Lily to lay low from now on, because they were both likely to be kidnapped and/or harmed. Emily Reinhart Lily and Emily Reinhart have developed a good friendship, mostly due to Lily’s relationship with Angel, and Lily turning in her guns specifically to her. Lily also showed Reinhart support during her court case VS Kevin Shaw. Most of the PD respect Lily for her actions, and were aware of her relationship with Angel. Raja Bahadur Lily has a good working relationship with Raja Bahadur, who helped her branch out more into the criminal field, as well as supported her when she told him she was giving up crime. Raja also helped Lily get employed outside of running crime. Post Criminal Life Lily drives a tow truck for extra income, but struggled for a while to find a job after turning away from crime. She was finally employed by Cluckin’ Bell Farms to run “legal chicken” down to the docks. Shortly afterwards, she was employed by Fast Lane Imports. Lily has an interest in the racing scene, and is looking for a way to branch into it. Category:Female Category:Characters